A Wonder Pets Musical Christmas Movie/Transcript
Main This is a transcript for A Wonder Pets Musical Christmas Movie. *(Shows Disney Logo) *(Shows Paramount Animation Logo) *(Shows Nickelodeon Movies Logo) *(Disney Presents) (A Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies Production) (In Association With Little Airplane Productions) *Child: A Wonder Pets Musical Christmas Movie. *(Camera zooms in the classroom) *Woman: It's Time To Go! *Boy: Bye Linny. *Girl: Bye Ming-Ming. *Child: Bye Tuck. *(shuts the door) *(Music box playing) *(The Wonder Pets sing the song It's Christmas Again) *Linny: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Tuck: The students are now have winter vacation! But what should we do to celebrate? *Ming Ming: I know! Let's have a musical Christmas party at my playhouse! *Linny: Great idea, Ming Ming! *Ming Ming: Let's go to my playhouse. *The Wonder Pets: Ooohhh! *Tuck: Wow, Ming Ming! You're playhouse is so pretty! *Linny: Yeah! *Ming Ming: And I invited all our friends to come to our Musical Christmas Party! *Tuck: I can't wait to see our friends at the party! *(Doorbell rings) *Linny: I'll get it! *(Door opens at Ollie) *Ollie: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *The Wonder Pets: Ollie! *Linny: Come on in! *Ollie: Are you having a musical Christmas party? *Ming Ming: Yes we are! *Linny: And all our friends are invited too! *Ollie: All right! *(Doorbell rings) *Tuck: Who could that be? *(Door opens at Disney characters) *Mickey Mouse: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Tuck: Merry Christmas to you too, Mickey! Come on in! *(Doorbell rings) *Ming Ming: Coming! *(Door opens at Pixar characters) *Woody: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ming Ming: Hey there! The party's just getting started! *(Doorbell rings) *Ollie: I'll get it! *(Door opens at Warner Bros./New Line Cinema characters) *Bugs Bunny: Eh, What's Up Doc? *Ollie: Merry Christmas, Bugs! Come on in! *(MGM characters) *Linny: Welcome! *(Paramount Pictures/Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios characters) *Tuck: Come on in! *(Food Icon characters) *Ming Ming: You're here! *(Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation/TriStar Pictures characters) *Ollie: Hey there! *(Universal Pictures/Illuminaton Entertainment characters) *Woody Woodpecker: Guess who? *Linny: Merry Christmas, guys! *(Hanna-Barbera characters) *Fred Flintstone: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Tuck: Merry Christmas to you too, Fred Flintstone! Come on in! *(Bagdasarian Productions characters) *Ming Ming: Merry Christmas, Alvin! *(Charles M. Schulz characters) *Ollie: Welcome! *(20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios characters) *Linny: It's so good to see you! *(Paws, Inc. characters) *Tuck: Hey there Garfield! *(Nickelodeon/Nick Jr./Noggin characters) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ming Ming: Merry Christmas to you too, SpongeBob! Come on in! *(Cartoon Network characters) *Ollie: Merry Christmas, guys! Come on in! *(Discovery Kids/Hasbro characters) *Pinkie Pie: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Linny: Merry Christmas to you too, Pinkie Pie! *(Big Idea characters) *Tuck: Welcome! *(Outfit/My Talking Toys characters) *Talking Tom: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ming Ming: Merry Christmas, guys! *(YouTube characters) *Ollie: Welcome! *(Microsoft Studios/PopCap/Playfish/Mojang/Telltale Games characters) *Alex: Merry Christmas! *Linny: Merry Christmas, guys! *(Flipline Studios characters) *Tuck: Welcome! *(Jim Henson/Sesame Workshop characters) *Big Bird: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ming Ming: Come on in! *(Marvel characters) *Ollie: Merry Christmas, guys! *(DC Comics characters) *Batman: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Linny: Merry Christmas to you too, Batman! Come on in! *(Big Blue Bubble characters) *Tuck: Welcome! *(International TV Shows and Movies characters) *Wallace: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ming Ming: Come on in! *(DreamWorks Animation SKG characters) *Donkey: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ollie: Hey there!, It's so good to see you! *(LAIKA characters) *Linny: Welcome! *(Reel FX Animation Studios characters) *Reggie: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Tuck: Hey there! *(The Weinstein Company characters) *Ming Ming: Merry Christmas, guys! *(Open Road Films characters) *Surly: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ollie: Welcome! *(Radical Sheep characters) *Bagel: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Linny: Come on in! *Ollie: That's everyone! *Tuck: Now let's start the party! *Linny: Attention, everyone! Welcome to our Musical Christmas Party! *Characters: (Cheering) *Linny: That's right! There's food, games, music and we have a surprise guest coming! *(Characters talking) *Belle: Who's the surprise guest going to be? *Beast: I don't know, Belle. *(Blue stamps a paw print) *Linny: Great idea! We can play Blue's Clues to figure out who our surprise guest is! *(Song starts) *Tuck: (Singing) We are gonna play Blue's Clues. *Ming Ming: (Singing) Cause that's a really great game. *Ollie: (Singing) Yeah! *(Song ends) *Tuck: Remember everyone, Blue's pawprints will be on the clues. *Ming Ming: Blue's Clues! *Ollie: I'll wipe the pawprint off with my cape! *(Ollie wiping pawprint) *Linny: And you know what we need, Our Handy Dandy... *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: Notebook! *Linny: That's right, everyone! Do you have the notebooks, Sidetable? *Sidetable Drawer: Yes I do! Notebooks for everyone! *Characters: Wow! *Linny: Hey Sidetable? Are you going to play Blue's Clues with us? *Sidetable Drawer: Of course I am! *Linny: Thanks! *Sidetable Drawer: Your welcome! *(Song starts) *Linny: (Singing) So, To play Blue's Clues we have to find 3... *Characters: Pawprints! *Tuck: (Singing) Blue's Pawprints 1, 2, 3! *Ming Ming: (Singing) And those are our... *Characters: Clues! *Ollie: (Singing) Our Clues? *Characters: Blue's Clues! *Linny: (Singing) And then we them in our... *Characters: Notebooks! *Tuck: (Singing) Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Ming Ming: (Singing) You know what to do! *Ollie: (Singing) Sit down here in Ming Ming's Nest and think... *Linny: (Singing) Think... *Tuck: (Singing) Think! *Ming Ming: (Singing) Cause when we use our minds. *Ollie: (Singing) And take step at a time. *Linny: (Singing) We can do anything. *(Blue jumps on the screen) *Tuck: (Singing) That we wanna do! *(Song ends) *Characters: (Cheering) *Linny: Are you ready to look for Blue's Clues so we can figured out who our surprise guest is? *Characters: Yay! *Tuck: You Will? *Ming Ming: Great! *Ollie: But since this is a party, What should we do first? *Linny: Let's decorate the tree! *Tuck: That's a great idea, Linny! Come on, everyone! *(The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters sing the song When We Hear a Christmas Carol) *Linny: Great job, everyone! You made the tree look really magical! *Ming Ming: Wow! How pretty! *Characters: A clue! A clue! *Linny: You see a clue? Where? *Characters: Right there! *Linny: Wow! It's a beard! You know what we need, Our Handy Dandy... *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: Notebook! *Linny: Notebook!, Right!, So, a beard. Let's draw a puffy shape, and little lines to make swirls, There, a beard. So we're try to figured it out who our surprise guest is, and our first clue is a beard. So who could our surprise guest be with a clue beard? *Ming Ming: Maybe, We should probably find 2 more clues, just to be sure. *(Swirling sound) *Linny: Wonder Pets! Listen! I think it's time for the Super Music Friends Show! *(Super Music Friends Show theme plays) *Linny: Hey everybody! The Super Music Friends Show is on! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Cheering) *Music Swami: It's time to celebrate the holidays with our super music friends My Chemical Romance! *(Curtain opens and My Chemical Romance peform the song Every Snowflake's Different (Just Like You) *(Curtain closes) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Cheering) *Ollie: Listening and dancing to music is awesome! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Laughing) *Characters: A clue! A clue! *Tuck: Huh? You see a clue? Where? *Characters: Over there! *Tuck: Wow! It's a red dress! Let's put it in our Handy Dandy... *Linny, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: Notebook! *Tuck: Notebook!, Right!, So, a red dress. Oh, I can use our red crayon!, First, A line for the dress, then lines for the white stuff, and a belt, There, a red dress. So, What was our first clue? *Characters: A beard! *Tuck: A beard, right!, And now our second clue is a red dress. So we're try to figured it out who our surprise guest is, and so far clues are a beard and a red dress, Who do you think this is? *Ollie: Maybe, We should probably find a last clue, just to be extra sure. *Boogie Woogie: Hey there, everybody! Who wants some rocking Christmas music? *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: Me! Me! Me! *Boogie Woogie: Okay everyone! Let's boogie! *(Christmas music playing) *Linny: Alright! *Tuck: Woo Hoo! *Ming Ming: Look at me everyone! I'm flying! *Ollie: Wow! *Ming Ming: (Scatting) *(Electric sounds) *Characters: (Gasping) *Linny: Ming Ming! No! *(Tree falls) *Tuck: Ming Ming! You ruined the tree! *Ming Ming: I'm sorry. (Singing) This is serious! *Characters: (Talking) *Linny: How about we fix the tree? *Ming Ming: Great idea, Linny! Come on, Everyone! *Linny: (Singing) Linny! *Tuck: (Singing) Tuck! *Ming Ming: (Singing) And Ming Ming too! *The Wonder Pets: (Singing) We're Wonder Pets and we'll help you! *Linny: (Singing) What's gonna work? *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) Teamwork! *Linny: (Singing) What's gonna work? *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) Teamwork! *(Tree lights up) *Linny: Great job everyone! You fixed the tree! *Lightning McQueen: Yeah! *Characters: (Gasps) A clue! A clue! *Ming Ming: You see a clue? Where is it? *Characters: Right there! *Ming Ming: Woah! A red hat! We need our Handy Dandy... *Linny, Tuck, Ollie and Characters: Notebook! *Ming Ming: Notebook!, Right!, So, a red hat. Oh, I can use our red crayon!, We'll draw a rectangle for the bottom, two lines, and a circle, There, a red hat. Hey, We have all 3 clues to figured it out who our surprise guest is. You know what that means, It's time to sit in a... *Characters: Ming Ming's Nest! *Ming Ming: Yeah! (Singing) My Nest! *Linny: Let's Go Everyone. *Tuck: Okay, Now that we're in a Ming Ming's Nest. *Ming Ming: Let's Think! *Linny: So, Who could our surprise guest be with a beard... *Tuck: A red dress... *Ming Ming: And a red hat? *Ollie: Well, The first clue is a beard, That must mean our surprise guest is a person who wears a beard. *Linny: Yeah! Maybe it's a person who also wears a red dress. *Tuck: Yeah! What about a third clue a red hat? *Ming Ming: Well, Maybe it's a person who also wears a red hat. *Linny: But, Who could that be? *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: Santa Claus! *Linny: Santa Claus!, Yeah!, A surprise guest is Santa Claus!, We just figured it out Blue's Clues! *(Song starts) *Linny: (Singing) We sat on down. *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) Figured it out. *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) What Blue's Clues were all about. *Linny: (Singing) Wow! *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) You know what? *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) We're really smart! *(Song ends) *(Sleigh bells ringing) *Linny: It's Santa! He's coming! *(Doorbell rings) *Ming Ming: I'll get it! *(Door opens at Santa Claus and his elves) *Santa Claus: Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, everyone! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: Santa! *Linny: We're so glad you can come to our Musical Christmas Party! *Tuck: You even brought your elves! *Santa Claus: That's right, Tuck! *Elf 1: Thanks for bringing us to the party, Santa! *Elf 2: Yeah! You're the best! *Linny: Santa? What have you brought for us! *Santa Claus: I've brought presents for everyone! *(Everyone cheering and opening presents) *Linny: This calls for some celery! *Tuck: Mmmm! *Ming Ming: Yummy! *Ollie: Delicous! *The Wonder Pets and Ollie: (Laughing) *(Mailtime jingle) *Santa Claus: What's that sound? *Linny: Hey! Everyone! It's Mail Time! *Tuck: Come on, Everyone! *(Song starts) *Linny: (Singing) Here's the Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail. *Tuck: (Singing) When It Comes I Wanna Wail. *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Characters, Santa Claus and Santa's Elves: (Singing) MAIL!! *(Song ends) *(Door opens at Mailman Snail) *Mailman Snail: Merry Christmas, everyone! *Linny: Merry Christmas, Mailman Snail! *Mailman Snail: Santa Claus! What a surprise! I got a letter just for you! *Santa Claus: Really! Thank you! *Linny: Wow! Snails can send the mail very well! And you know what? We just got a letter! *(Song starts) *Tuck: (Singing) We just got a letter. *Linny: (Singing) We just got a letter. *Ming Ming: (Singing) We just got a letter. *Ollie: (Singing) I wonder who is from. *(Song ends) *Santa Claus: Ho! Ho! Would you look at that! It's a letter from our friends! *Children: Hi, Santa! *Child: We're celebrating Christmas! And we have a message for you. *Children: Merry Christmas to the Wonder Pets, Ollie and the characters! *Santa Claus: Merry Christmas to you too! *Elf 3: Wow, Santa! *Elf 4: That was a nice Christmas letter! *Mailman Snail: Excuse me, Santa? Do you have a present for me? *Santa Claus: Why of course! Here you go! *(Mailman Snail opens present) *Mailman Snail: Wow! It's a stamper! I can use it to stamp my letters! *Mailbox: I've got a stamper too! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Characters, Santa Claus and Santa's Elves: (Laughing) *Linny: Well everyone, It's time to sing some carols! *Tuck: Okay! *(The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Characters, Santa Claus, Santa's Elves and Mailman Snail sing the songs Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls and We Wish You a Merry Christmas) *Linny: Thank you for coming to our Musical Christmas Party! *Tuck: We're so glad you can come! *Ming Ming: Goodbye! *Ollie: See you soon! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Characters, Santa Claus, Santa's Elves and Mailman Snail: Merry Christmas, Everyone! (Cheering) *(The End) Category:A Wonder Pets Musical Christmas Movie Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Christmas Movies Category:Transcripts